Saving You
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Good Wife.

I went back to rewatch some of the earlier Season 5 episodes, where Florrick/Agos were working out of Alicia's apartment, and I got this idea.

Not sure I should continue with it.

* * *

He was tired. So tired. He didn't have a clue how hard it was going to be to run a law firm. He hadn't had a break in years. Currently, he was on his way to Alicia's to go over a case with her that they forgot to go through that day. Stepping out of the cab, he paid the driver and started to head into the building when something stopped him. A couple was arguing in the shadows. Now, he wasn't the type to get involved, but something made him stop. Maybe it was the fact both voices sounded familiar, maybe it was the genuine fear he heard in the girl's voice, he didn't know. But he walked closer to them, just as the guy reached out and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Hey. Everything ok here?"

The guy's arm snapped back to his side, and he replied in a clipped tone.

"Yes. We're fine."

Cary stepped a little closer, and hoped the darkness could hide the shock on his face as he recognized the pair. Grace Florrick and Carey Zappos. Grace, his partner's daughter. Carey, his employee. Keeping his voice steady, he looked Grace in the eye.

"Is everything ok, Grace?"

Avoiding his stare, she replied.  
"Yes. Just fine. Are you here to see my mom? I can show you up. Goodnight Carey."

With that, she practically ran into the building. The two men were left standing there.

"Goodnight, Carey."

Forcing a smile, the other man responded.  
"Goodnight, boss. See you at work."

Staring at him for a few seconds, Cary, nodded briskly, and turned to go inside.

Grace was waiting for him at the elevator. They stepped in and Grace pressed the button for the 17th floor.

After a few moments of silence Grace quickly spoke.

"Don't tell my mom."

Looking questioningly at the young woman, Cary responded.

"Don't tell your mom what?"

"About the other Carey. She doesn't know we are 'together'."

With a confused look, he answered.

"Why?"

"Just, because. Okay?"

"Okay."

He left it at that. She was nineteen now. She can see whomever she wants. But still, it left him uneasy. The way Carey had grabbed her... He felt like something was off.

When the elevator doors opened, he held his briefcase out, preventing Grace from getting off right away.

"You are ok, right?"

Not making eye contact with him, Grace responded back.

"What do you mean?"

She looked nervous.

"With Carey. You're safe, right?"

"Yes, of course."  
She answered quickly.

Studying her, he lowered his briefcase.

"Ok. If you are sure."

"Of course, I am sure."  
She snapped.

They stared each other down, until he broke his gaze.

"Ok."

They exited the elevator and walked the short distance to Alicia's apartment in silence.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

Cary didn't sleep well that night. He didn't understand why Grace's relationship bothered him so much. He just had a sinking feeling that she had not been telling the truth when she said she was safe with Carey. Maybe she was. Maybe he misinterpreted the way Carey had grabbed her. It was dark... But no, then why did he look so guilty? Why haven't they told Alicia? Was it the fourteen year age difference? Why did he care so much?

With a sigh, he rolled over. Sleep wasn't going to happen tonight He knew why he cared. He had gotten to know the Florrick kids pretty well over the years, and felt a certain duty to protect them. He had no family in the area, no significant other since Kalinda left, and Alicia felt bad for him. He couldn't count the number of times he had been invited dinners that turned into game night or movie night. When Alicia and Will got married, he thought the invites might stop, as Will and him had never been on the best of terms. But they kept coming, he kept going, and he became a part of their little, loving family. Grace joked once that he should be included in their Christmas card picture.

Grace. She was smart enough to get away from a dangerous relationship, right? To get help? After all, her parents are lawyers, her stepdad is a lawyer, he was a lawyer, and she was going to be a lawyer. She knew they would help her, right? But she was dating a lawyer. And lawyers have a nasty habit of manipulation and getting what they want. He shuddered. He had to make sure Grace stayed safe.

The next morning, he was running on 4 cups of coffee and had a look on his face that just screamed STAY AWAY FROM ME. Alicia came in with a cheery, "Good Morning", took one look at him, backed away, and went to her own office. He got a text from her a few minutes later.

"Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow? I would have asked you in person, but you didn't seem to be in a chatting mood."

He briefly smiled before responding.

"I would love too. Sorry. Didn't sleep last night."

"Great, see you at 7:30ish. And take a long lunch today. You look like you need it."

"Thanks. Will do."

He brightened considerably after that. It was nice to be included, nice to go to family dinners where everybody loved each other and wanted him there.

He got back from his lunch just as the other Carey was leaving. The other man smiled, and went on his way. Now that Cary had time to process the previous night, he wondered if he just read the scene wrong last night. Carey has always been a nice guy. But, what if he didn't misinterpret? What if Grace needed help? Oh this was all too confusing. Maybe he would just talk to Grace again tomorrow night.

* * *

The next evening after work, Cary went home, changed into jeans and a T-shirt, picked up a bottle of wine, and made his way to Alicia and Will's apartment.

Will answered the door, and the two men discussed the Men's College World Series, and which teams they were rooting for this year, until dinner was ready.

Zach was at a friends house, so it was just the four of them that night. They talked about Grace's classes, and that she had made the Dean's list at college for the fourth semester in a row. Pleasant conversation, and a good meal were enjoyed. When everyone had finished eating, Cary pushed back from the table, announcing it was his turn to do the dishes.

"Again? But you did them last time!"

"Alicia, you make me food, I can clean up. It's fair."

"I can help! I bought a new game I want to play, and if we work together to get the dishes done faster we can play sooner!"

Cary smiled at her.

"Thanks Grace."

"Mom and Will, you guys can set the game up. It's in the living room."

And with that, the pairs split off. As she finished washing the last dishes, Grace accidentally splashed Cary with some water.

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

She looked genuinely frightened for a second.

Cary was taken aback. She had never looked scared of him before.

"Grace it's ok. It was an accident. It's just water. I don't melt."

She relaxed, and smiled.

"I know. But I am sorry."

"No problem. As long as you don't mind if I 'accidentally' do this."

And with that, he splashed her back.

She giggled, and returned the attack. Soon the kitchen was a war zone, with water and dish soap flying. They were completely soaked, in a matter of minutes. They only stopped their battle when they heard a loud,

"What on earth is going on in here!?"

They froze. Grace was holding a plate, using it as a shield, and Cary had the spray nozzle aimed at her.

Grace spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But he started it!"

"No, I didn't! She splashed me first!"

"That was an accident!"

"Guys! I don't care who started it! Clean it up. Now."

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Mom." Cary mocked.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that at the firm, Cary. 'Mom Alicia.' I don't want that as a new nickname."

Cary laughed.

"No problem. As long as you don't tell them I got into a water fight like a seven year old. I might lose all respect."

Alicia chortled.

"Just clean it up."

As soon as she was out of the kitchen, the two culprits turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"I haven't had that much fun in a really long time."

"Really? Me neither."

With that, she turned around, and started to mop up the water. Grabbing a dry towel, he joined her. Quietly, he asked her the question that was burning inside of him.

"Why doesn't your mom know about Carey?"

She glanced at him quickly.

"Because she wouldn't understand. She doesn't want me to grow up too fast. But it's a little late for that. I grew up too fast when my dad started sleeping with prostitutes."

"She likes Carey, though. Are you sure she wouldn't understand?"

With a roll of her eyes, she responded.

"She likes Eli Gold too, but I can't see her suddenly becoming ok with us dating."

He laughed.

"Touché. But you should tell her."

"Maybe."

She turned around to wipe the dripping makeup off her face with a clean towel, and he couldn't hold back the surprised, "Woah" that slipped out of his mouth.

She looked at him, with a questioning glance.

"What?"

"Where did you get that bruise?"

"What bruise?"

"Grace, the bruise that goes from your eye to your jaw."

"Oh. THAT bruise."

"Yes, THAT bruise."

"I ran into my door last night in the dark."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

She glared at him.

"Yes, really. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"I just want to make sure it didn't come from someone- something else."

A brief look of understanding what he wasn't saying and a look a fear danced across her face. And then it was gone, and she put a smile on.

"Nope. No problems. Just clutzy me. I am going to go get cleaned up now. I am sure Will has some clothes you can borrow."

With that, she was gone. And even though she denied what he didn't say out loud, he had a feeling that bruise didn't come from a door. And it made him sick.

When he left that night, after Alicia had won the game (who knew she was so competitive), he couldn't stop thinking about Grace and that nasty bruise. If it came from Carey, so help him- but what if it didn't? What if she really did just run into a door? Didn't he owe it to her to trust her? She had looked so scared when she first splashed him, like he was going to hurt her. That wasn't a normal reaction. Not for her. It was shaping up to be another sleepless night.

* * *

And I'm back! Miss me? :) I have few other Alicia and Will stories I am working on, should be up here soon. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Been busy.

Review, please? They are my favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Me again. Life has been super crazy. Had a birthday, injured my knee during dance practice, scheduled another surgery, blah blah blah. Not good excuses, I know. Trying to update as quickly as possible and it isn't working for me. I will try to do better.

I don't own The Good Wife. Obviously.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Cary was last at the Florrick/Gardner residence. He and Alicia were working late at the office, having ordered a pizza in order to keep working into the evening hours. They were taking a quick dinner break when Cary causally spoke.

"How are your kids doing?"

"Zach's doing great. He is working a lot this summer. He starts law school soon."

"That's awesome. How's Grace?"

Alicia hesitated before answering.

"Um, she's ok."

Cary shot her a questioning look, encouraging her to say more.

Sighing, Alicia continued.

"I don't know. She is acting so odd this summer. She won't talk to me, it's like she is afraid of me. She goes out almost every night, even if she doesn't really seem to want to go, I never see any of her old friends around the apartment, and she just is so quiet and distant. I don't know what to do."

Cary silently counted to five, to prevent himself from saying something that was not his place to say.

"I don't know what to tell you, if she doesn't talk to you. Does she talk to Peter much?"

Alicia shook her head.

"No, not that I know of. They haven't really been good terms."

"Is she working anywhere? What does she do during the day?"

"She nannies in the morning, but is home alone until Will or I get home. Then she usually leaves shortly after that."

"Maybe you could ask if she want to help out around here sometimes. She could shadow different lawyers, help file paperwork. That sort of thing. Maybe she is just bored."

Alicia brightened.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Cary."

They went back to working on the case in silence, until Alicia spoke again.

"How are doing Cary? Really? You seem, not quite sad, but not happy. Is everything ok?"

Rubbing his temples and breathing heavily, he replied.

"I'm ok. I have had a lot to think about. It's just, you know, it's been rough since Kalinda left. I never wanted to have family-a wife, kids, a dog- all of that. When we were together, I thought maybe we could have future. The whole nine yards. When she left, I had to let go of dreams I didn't know I had. And I work all the time, so meeting people is nearly impossible. I just have to accept that "The American Dream" probably won't happen for me and I am married to my job." He finished and propped his head up in his hands.

Alicia's heart broke for the younger man.

"Oh Cary. I know that breakup was messy, but I didn't know bad it made you feel. I didn't know you were having such a rough time. I'm sorry."

Cary gave her a brief smile.

"It's not your fault. I will be ok."

Alicia pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't give up on love just yet, honey."

"Thanks 'Mom'."

Slapping his arm playfully, Alicia laughed.

"Get back to work before I ground you."

He mock saluted her.

"Yes ma'am."

With a roll of her eyes, they both jumped back into the case. As they were packing up later, Alicia invited him to dinner the next evening, and wouldn't take no for answer.

"Maybe we can talk to Grace about working for us then?"

"Yes, absolutely. Since it was your idea, why don't you bring it up?"

"Ok, no problem. See you in the morning, Alicia."

"Goodnight, Cary. Keep your chin up."

"I'll try."

And with that, they parted ways for the night. Cary has become so, so thankful for Alicia's presence in his life. She is always ready to listen, and give her motherly advice, which is nice since his mom is so far away. But, what she said about Grace only helped feed the thoughts that her relationship with Carey is not a healthy one. He couldn't help but wonder what he could do to help her. Now that she might come to work here, maybe he could see how her relationship with Carey up close.

* * *

I felt this relationship needed to be shown. More WillxAlicia and CaryxGrace to come Again, terrible excuses for not updating sooner and for that, I apologize.

Forgive me and review anyways?


End file.
